A multi-lamp type vehicular headlamp known in the related art is provided with a plurality of lamp units, each of which has an inherent light distribution characteristic. Such a vehicular headlamp has a configuration in which the plurality of lamp units are selectively turned ON, and the illumination lights from the respective lamp units that are turned ON are integrated with each other, thereby forming a light distribution pattern with a pattern shape or luminosity distribution so as to match with various vehicular traveling situations (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-95480 and 2007-134052).